Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken)
Summary Kenshiro is the protagonist of the Hokuto no Ken franchise, the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken style of martial arts, and the greatest of all of them in its 1,800 years. Originally an orphan from Taiseiden, Asura, and a descendant of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline, he was sent to the mainland as a baby with his adoptive siblings Raoh and Toki. He was adopted by Ryuken and named after his uncle. Although younger and more passive than his brothers, he was still named Ryuken's successor after Toki became gravely ill. Soon after, he was attacked by his rival Shin, separated from his fiancé Yuria, and left to die in the desert, with the Big Dipper stabbed into his chest. However, he survived. From that day, he was no longer the gentle, passive man of the past, and went on to become the savior of the wasteland. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, Low 6-B in 100% Mode | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B in 100% Mode Name: Kenshiro, Ken Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Late 20's Classification: Human, Martial Artist, 64th grandmaster and successor of Hokuto Shinken, "God of Death" (All successors of Hokuto Shinken are considered Gods of Death) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hokuto Shinken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Ranging from causing them to explode to manipulating their movements to healing them), Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (His smelling is as good as a hound's, he can hear someone whispering from two kilometers away, can see the aura of a living being in pitch black darkness, and should be able to identify poisons by smell like his uncle), Telekinesis, Can copy others' martial arts styles after seeing them once, with Nanto Seiken, he can slice opponents apart with air pressure, Can cut through people on a cellular level, Weapon Mastery (Has shown the ability to skilfully use weapons such as spears, nunchuks, and a 6 sectioned staff), Can negate regeneration (Up to Low-Mid), Can nullify energy attacks, Precognition (Gets premonitions of other fighters' future attacks, and can predict when and where an opponent's attacks will come from when they're in his aura), Memory Manipulation (Some of his techniques allow him to change or erase the memories of victims), Can shoot ice out of his hands using a gento ko Ken technique, Possesses a fighting aura that protects him and can absorb energy attacks, Duplication (Can create several dozen Ki clones), Sleep Manipulation (can put people to sleep with by pressing their pressure points), Death Manipulation (can bring about death by pressing a persons pressure points), Summoning (As the successor of Hokuto Shinken and for having interested with the Hokuto goddess statue, can most likely summon the guardian goddess of Hokuto (either her whole person or just her hand) to attack someone and take away their fighting aura, the goddess can prevent Ken from making poor decisions in battle [[Kasumi Kenshiro] from murdering Liu Zongwu, which would've caused unnecessary grief]), Mind Control (can manipulate someones movements, force them to obey his orders against their will, and make them confess their secrets by pressing their pressure points), Stealth Mastery (Can suppress his aura to sneak up on people), Instinctive Reaction (Hokuto Shinken possesses a technique that counters a technique that focuses on dodging attacks via subconscious reflexes, Muso Tensei is described as using a blank mind), Possibly Matter Manipulation (his uncle showed signs of this ability), Biological Manipulation (can use his fighting aura to strike a mans heart and also disrupt his blood vessels), Empathic Manipulation ((can use his aura to pacify rampaging enemies), Intangibility and Existence Erasure with Musō Tensei (Musō Tensei is made up of nothingness, renders Kenshiro intangible, and allows him to erase others from existence. Can also prevent him from being erased as well, however it will bypass his intangibility.), Can communicate with the dead with Musō Tensei, Can fight just as his soul, Likely Pocket Reality Manipulation and Power Nullification with Sōryū Tenra (As the successor of Hokuto Shinken, he likely learned how to use Sōryū Tenra, the ultimate technique passed down to the successor; transports him and his opponent to a world of nothingness where all barriers and defenses are removed, leaving only a fight to death with nothing but one's bare hands), Resistance to poisons (Can endure 5 times the lethal dose of potassium cyanide), Heat Resistance (has tanked fire from a flamethrower in the past, has touched lava with his bare hands), Resistance to pressure point attacks, Resistance to Chi Draining (after interacting with the Hokuto Soke stone, learned how to keep Kaioh from draining his ki), Resistance to Clairvoyance (users of the Hokuto arts can bend their fates how they choose, making it difficult to read their destinies), Limited Spatial Manipulation via Anryū Tenha (can bend space around himself to avoid attacks or distort space around an opponent to disorient them and trap them in a weightless space), Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated his flesh, bones, crushed organs, and his eyes) Attack Potency: Large Island level+ in base (could easily injure Jagi without powering up),Small Country level in 100% Mode (Easily stomped Jagi while using 100% of strength, contended with and defeated Raoh, who performed this feat while low on energy and half dead) | At least Small Country level (After lifting the seals of the original Hokuto, he became strong enough to match Kaioh, who easily stomped his previous 100% and people comparable to his previous 100% while in Base), likely Country level in 100% Mode (matched and eventually defeat Kaioh, who had went 100% Mode in their final fight). Can ignore conventional durability with most of his attacks. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept pace with Raoh, comparable to Kasumi Kenshiro), likely higher in 100% Mode | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely far higher in 100% Mode (Should be much faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+ (He lifted a special rock that was calculated at 300 tons and did this in base and without powering up) Striking Strength: Large Island Class+ (Could easily injure Jagi with his punches), Small Country Class in 100% Mode (Capable of trading blows with the likes of Raoh, Souther, and Rei) | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class in 100% Mode (Could trade blows with the likes of Kaioh) Durability: Large Island level+ (Could withstand attacks from Jagi), Small Country level in 100% Mode (Jagi couldn't do any significant damage to Kenshiro once he went all out, could tank attacks from the likes of Raoh, Souther, and Rei) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Took hits from Kaioh) Stamina: Extremely high. Kenshiro can go without food and water much longer than an average human. The Databook, "All about the man" states he can remain strong even if he goes three months without eating. He can recover very quickly, even during a battle after being severely wounded from having his muscles and bones sliced or crushed, and can cross distances across the desert on foot, which would require normal people to use cars or other vehicles to cross. Can also recover instantly from any major wounds given, and regain his stamina (even when his body was exposed to deadly sulfuric gas). Has much better stamina than the likes of Rei and Souther. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques. Standard Equipment: A pair of Nunchucks. Intelligence: Kenshiro is a master of martial arts, a genius in combat with extreme precision and skill. He is precise and accurate enough to strike a pressure point as small as the tip of a pin with a strand of hair. His memory is refined to the point that he's able to memorize up to 50,000 words after reading them once. His technique and grace are unrivaled, and he has mastered all of Hokuto Shinken's techniques, as well as the techniques of many other schools, such as Nanto Seiken. Weaknesses: If one can attack with nothingness (i.e any void based attack), it can bypass his intangibility with Museo Tensei. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Hokuto Shinken:' Hokuto Shinken is a 1, 800 year old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 Keiraku Hikō (or pressure points) in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Kenshiro is the 64th successor of Hokuto Shinken, a master of the art who has knowledge of every signal technique. Through Musō Tensei and Suieishin, Kenshiro should have access to the martial arts and techniques of all his rivals, from Rei to Kaioh, and as the 64th and greatest successor to Hokuto Shinken, he should know all of its techniques. He can even use the unique forms of Hokuto Shinken used by his older siblings. His mastery of it spreads even to its original form, Hokuto Sōke no Ken. *'Ganzan Ryōzan Ha:' A straightforward but lethal technique that takes the form of a simple, lethal chop to an opponent's head, splitting it in half. Unlike other Hokuto techniques, it does not hit any pressure points. *'Gedokujutsu:' Kenshiro uses Hokuto Shinken to expel poisons from his body. *'Goshi Retsu Dan:' Kenshiro strikes his opponent's hands; afterwards, their fingers explode. *'Hikō Fūji:' Kenshiro uses this technique to break out of any effects other pressure points may have on him. *'Hokuto Dan Kotsukin:' A technique that causes the opponent's muscles to self-destruct. *'Hokuto Gōkin Bundan Kyaku:' A technique that weakens an opponent's muscles to the point that even lifting one's arms becomes extremely difficult. *'Hokuto Gōshō Ha:' A technique copied from Raoh. Kenshiro expels a high amount of powerful tōki from his hands, forming a powerful destructive wave of power. *'Hokuto Hachimon Kudan:' After causing the opponent intense pain, this technique then causes them to be violently dismembered into nine separate parts. *'Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken:' Kenshiro's signature technique. Kenshiro unleashes a rapid flurry of over a hundred strikes to his opponent, who explodes shortly afterwards. *'Hokuto Jūha Zan:' A technique that uses a rapid flurry of blows to soften an enemy's defenses. *'Hokuto Jūji Zan:' Kenshiro strikes his opponent's pressure points in the shape of a cross, leaving them with only minutes to live. *'Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken:' After Kenshiro strikes his opponent in the forehead with two fingers, their skeleton explodes from their body. *'Hokuto Kyomu Shidan:' Kenshiro strikes pressure points in his opponent's heads, erasing their memory. *'Hokuto Ryū Geki Ko:' Kenshiro strikes pressure points and induces false death in his opponent. *'Hokuto Senjukai Ken:' A stronger variant on the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken where Kenshiro hits his opponent a thousand times, increasing the severity of pain with every blow. *'Hokuto Sōkin Jizai Kyaku:' Kenshiro hits pressure points in his opponent's neck, making their bodies do whatever he says. *'Hokuto Ujō Mōshō Ha:' A technique derived from Toki's form of Hokuto Shinken, Kenshiro unleashes a swift series of blows before piercing his opponent's heart, causing his opponent to die a painless, blissful death. *'Hokuto Zankai Ken:' Kenshiro jabs his thumbs into an opponent's temples. When he removes them, they have but three seconds left before they explode. *'Musō Tensei:' The ultimate technique of Hokuto Shinken. Only through embracing the true nature of sorrow can one use it; Kenshiro was the first in the 1, 800 years of Hokuto Shinken to master it. When used, Musō Tensei allows Kenshiro to achieve "nothingness", becoming intangible, allowing him to erase opponents from existence and communicate with the souls of dead rivals and use their techniques. With Musō Tensei, even when in a coma, Kenshiro can fight as just his soul. *'Rekka Gyakuryu Ken:' This technique is delivered with a flurry of blows and closes off an opponent's throat, preventing them from breathing. *'Seiei Kō:' Kenshiro strikes his opponent in the chest, hitting a pressure point that heightens the pain sensitivity of all their nerves, making touching anything extremely painful. *'Shichisei Tenshin:' A secret technique of Hokuto Shinken that allows the user to move in the pattern of the Big Dipper, striking their opponent in the seven blind spots inherent in a human's field of vision, quickly overwhelming them. *'Sōryū Tenra:' Along with Musō Tensei, one of the ultimate, secret techniques of Hokuto Shinken. It transports the user and their opponent to a world of absolute nothingness. In this world, all defenses, auras, and barriers are rendered null and void, forcing both fighters to use only their bare hands. When someone dies within Sōryū Tenra, they are erased, leaving nothing of their existence. *'Suieishin:' Through this technique, Kenshiro can replicate an opponent's martial arts style after seeing it once. *'Tenha Kassatsu:' Kenshiro expels tōki from his fingertips, which pierce his opponent's pressure points in the shape of the Big Dipper, punching through their body and causing serious harm. *'Tenryū Kokyū Hō:' A technique that allows the user to access the full extent of their body's strength; humans only normally use 30%. Through this technique, a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can unlock the other 70%. *'Tenshō Honretsu:' A technique which was Raoh's ultimate attack. Kenshiro rotates his hands in the air before firing a powerful wave of tōki straight forwards. *'Zankai Sekiho Ken:' After striking his opponent with a flurry of punches, Kenshiro hits a pressure point that forces them to uncontrollably walk backwards. '- Keiraku Hikō:' The pressure points Kenshiro can hit and their effects include; *'Anbakukō:' Expels poisons from one's body. *'Daikyōkin:' Makes the opponent's body soft and vulnerable. *'Dōmei:' Disables the opponent's eyesight. *'Gekishinkō:' Rapidly speeds up the opponent's heartbeat until their blood vessels and heart burst. *'Jikyūkyō:' Takes the opponent's depth perception away. *'Jinchūkyoku:' Destroys the opponent's body in three seconds. *'Jōketsukai:' Disables one's right leg. *'Kaiamon Tenchō:' Causes great pain to an enemy who refuses to talk. *'Kenmei:' Restores the target's eyesight. *'Kisha:' Immobilizes the opponent. *'Kyōmei:' Causes the target's hands to explode. *'Kyōnai:' Permanently locks the opponent's jaws open. *'Kyosetsu:' Forces the opponent to turn any weapon they're holding on themself. *'Meimon:' Causes muscle contractions so intense that they crush the opponent's spine. *'Ryūgan:' Causes all the target's nerves to become hypersensitive, so the slightest touches are extremely painful. *'Sekkatsukō:' Increases the user's strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. *'Sen-yō:' Freezes the opponent with their arms outstretched. *'Shihōrin:' Allowed Kenshiro to read Sanskrit. *'Shinfukumen:' Causes the body to explode from within if the target moves at all. *'Shinkesshū:' The opponent slowly, painfully dies over the course of the next three days. *'Shin-ichi:' Forces the opponent to speak. *'Shitsugen:' The opponent walks backwards uncontrollably. *'Zenha:' Stops breathing. *'Zusetsu:' Can be used to erase an opponent's memory or interrogate them. '- Nanto Seiken:' The opposite martial art to Hokuto Shinken. While Hokuto Shinken revolves around destroying an opponent from the inside, Nanto Seiken revolves around destroying them from the outside, slashing and stabbing to create waves of air pressure that slice opponents apart. Having fought several of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, Kenshiro has assimilated their fighting styles into his own through Suieishin and Musō Tensei. *'Nanto Koshū Ken:' Shin's form of Nanto Seiken. It focuses on rapid hand strikes that stab an enemy to death, as well as powerful flying kick techniques. **'Nanto Gokuto Ken:' A flying kick technique that slashes the tendons in the opponent's legs, disabling them. **'Nanto Hiryū Ken:' A series of rapid punches that causes the opponent's body to crack apart like stone. **'Nanto Senshuryū Geki:' A rapid stabbing attack with his hands. *'Nanto Suichō Ken:' Rei's form of Nanto Seiken. It is like a graceful waterbird in its movements, swift and elegant, yet extremely powerful and destructive. **'Hishō Hakurei:' A secret Nanto Seiken technique in which the user jumps into the air and lands on their opponent, piercing their shoulders with their hands. **'Nanto Hichō Rangeki Ha:' The user slashes with their hands many times over, sending out a barrage of razor-sharp vacuum waves. **'Nanto Ko Ha Ryū:' The Nanto Seiken equivalent to Hokuto's Ryū Geki Ko. After striking a pressure point in their opponent's chest, they fall into a state of false death. **'Zanchō Zan:' An attack that slashes apart the opponent's tendons and tears them apart if they move within three seconds. *'Nanto Kōkaku Ken:' Yuda's form of Nanto Seiken. It focuses on destroying enemies with long-range attacks. **'Denshō Reppa:' With a sweep of the user's hand, they rip through the air and send a wave of air pressure forwards that cuts into their enemy. **'Kesshō Shi:' A strong, rapid fire slash attack. **'Nanto Yōsō Hazan:' With a single finger, the user cuts through the air and creates a wave of air pressure that cuts their opponent in half. *'Nanto Hakuro Ken:' Shu's form of Nanto Seiken. The style focuses on strong, fast kicking techniques and strikes with open palms. **'Nanto Rekkyaku Zanjin:' A spinning kick that decapitates those around the user. **'Yūgen Shō:' An illusory series of powerful palm strikes used to disorient the enemy. *'Nanto Hōō Ken:' The ultimate form of Nanto Seiken, practiced by Souther. This formless style relies on pure power and speed to destroy enemies. **'Kyokusei Jūji Ken:' The user slashes their hands in a cross, creating a cross-shaped burst of razor sharp air pressure that cuts into their opponent. **'Tenshō Jūji Hō:' The sole stance of Nanto Hōō Ken, used only against a worthy opponent. Through this technique, the user can levitate, launching into dashing glide attacks that pass through their opponent's defenses and rip them apart. '- Gento Kō Ken:' A style created to protect the Heavenly Emperor. It focuses on the use of ki in combat, using it in blasts and to cut through opponents on a cellular level. Due to his fight with Falco, Kenshiro should have assimilated this into his fighting style. *'Shō no Rin:' The user fires several ring-shaped blasts of energy. *'Tenshō Bu:' The user balances on an opponent's fist as they throw a punch, then counters with a blow to their chest. Key: Base | Seals Lifted Others Notable Victories: Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Zeref's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized.) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Seiya's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and this was their 6-C forms.) Cole MacGrath (Infamous) Cole's Profile (Evil Beast Cole and Seals Lifted Kenshiro were used) Notable Losses: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile Aleister Crowley (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Aleister's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized.) Lille Barro (Bleach) Lille's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and 6-C versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) Road Kamelot Profile Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Orphans Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Memory Users Category:Hax Users Category:Air Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6